Flame Until The Last Breath
by Hatake Hitomi
Summary: Primeira fic KakashiXNaruto -UA-YAOI-LEMON- Hatake Kakashi, professor de Biologia na Escola Secundária de Tóquio. Uzumaki Naruto, o seu melhor aluno. O que pode acontecer entre Kakashi e Naruto quando o amor de ambos é tão frágil como uma chama?
1. O Começo

Era noite de quarta-feira. Entediado em casa a corrigir testes, encontrava-se o professor de Biologia, Hatake Kakashi. Todas as quartas-feiras, em época de testes eram, geralmente, sinónimo de muitas correções de testes para fazer. Aquela noite não era excepção. Pelo menos estava a corrigir testes que não lhe davam desgostos. Eram os testes da sua turma favorita.

O melhor aluno desta turma era Uzumaki Naruto. Era frio e distante das pessoas. Órfão de pai e de mãe, o rapaz de 18 anos morava sozinho na movimentada cidade de Tóquio. A herança que havia recebido depois da morte dos pais chegava para ele ter uma vida estável. Era um estudante assíduo e responsável na Escola Secundária de Tóquio. Frequentava o 12º ano no curso das Ciências e Tecnologias. Depois daquele ano, começaria a estudar na faculdade de ciências da cidade.

-- Quinta-feira - -

Acordou assim que ouviu o despertador. Levantou-se num pulo. Vestiu-se, tomou o pequeno-almoço e saiu de casa.

Nem vinte minutos depois e o professor do secundário já se encontrava na sala dos professores. No seu lugar favorito, perto da janela, via os rapazes e raparigas chegarem para mais um dia de aulas. Tocou. Levantou-se da cadeira e dirigiu-se para a sala de aula da sua turma favorita: o 12º B. Eram todos muito inteligentes, embora as notas nem sempre provassem isso.

Abriu a porta e deixou todos entrarem primeiro. Entrou também em seguida e fechou a porta. Foi até à secretária situada ao pé da janela e começou a fazer a chamada.

- Aburame Shino.

- Presente. – disse o rapaz de cabelo castanho curto, muito calmamente.

- Akimichi Chouji.

- Aqui! – exclamou um rapazinho gorducho, lá do fundo da sala.

O professor prosseguiu com a chamada. Até ao momento ninguém faltava.

- Uchiha Sasuke.

- O Sasuke não está, sensei. – respondeu Yamanaka Ino, uma rapariga loira de olhos azuis, sentada na mesa da frente.

- Marcarei falta então. Obrigado, Ino. – agradeceu Kakashi, sorrindo. - Uzumaki Naruto.

Não houve resposta alguma.

- Uzumaki Naruto! Não está? – indagou o grisalho, olhando o livro de ponto.

- Aqui. – ouviu-se então uma resposta fria vinda do loiro sentado ao fundo da sala, do lado das fila de janelas.

- Podias tentar ser mais simpático, Naruto. – disse Kakashi, olhando o loiro.

- Eu sou simpático. Não tenho culpa que o professor Hatake exija mais simpatia do que aquela que eu posso oferecer. – voltou a falar da mesma maneira fria, olhando através da janela os pássaros lá fora a voarem em volta das árvores.

- Também nunca deves ter ouvido dizer que quando uma pessoa fala contigo deves olhar para ela.

Os olhos azuis pousaram então na face branca de Kakashi. Olhou nos olhos negros do Hatake.

- Já estou a olhar, sensei. Vai parar de me melgar e continuar a chamada?

- Eu já acabei a chamada. Há pouco pude ver que a menina Yamanaka está presente. Bom, vamos começar a aula. Tenho aqui os vossos testes. A média é 16,1.

- Quem é a melhor nota? – perguntou Sakura, nervosa e com os olhos muito abertos.

- A melhor nota é um 18,7. Só não vou dizer de quem é esta nota. – respondeu Kakashi, olhando para Naruto, que retribuía o olhar, sendo que o dele era um olhar gelado. – Se a pessoa quiser dizer eu não me oponho. Isso é com vocês.

Começou então a chamar os nomes, entregando os testes. Sakura ia desmaiando quando viu a sua nota. Não havia sequer atingido os 17 valores. Chamou Naruto que, vagarosamente, lá se levantou do lugar para ir buscar o teste.

- Os meus parabéns, Naruto. – congratulou, olhando de relance a pele morena do peito meio exposto do rapaz.

- Obrigado. – agradeceu no mesmo tom de sempre. Frio, calmo e desinteressado do assunto. Voltou as costas a Kakashi, começando a dirigir-se ao seu lugar.

- Havias de ser meu filho… - falou o grisalho mas calou-se de repente.

O loiro arregalou os olhos. O olhar frio passou a ser um olhar assustado. Avançou mais depressa até à sua mesa, pegou a mochila e saiu da sala.

A turma toda olhou estupefacta para a porta e Kakashi xingava-se mentalmente por ter dito aquilo. Tentou recompor-se.

"Naruto… Gomen…"

O resto da aula decorreu com alguma matéria nova, depois da correção dos testes.

OoOoOoOo

No fim da manhã, Hatake Kakashi regressou a casa. Sentia-se bastante mal. Sabia que havia magoado o seu aluno. Apesar de ser frio, o loiro tinha sentimentos. Jogou-se na cama, com ideias de dormir um pouco. Talvez depois não pensasse mais no que tinha ocorrido.

OoOoOoOo

Naruto saíra da aula de biologia e deambulava pelas ruas de Tóquio desde essa hora. Tinha começado a chover mas ele nem se importava se pegasse um resfriado. Era da maneira que não iria à escola e não tinha de ver a pessoa que mais o havia magoado em toda a sua vida. Amava o sensei e odiava-se a si mesmo por isso. Podia ser qualquer pessoa a dizer aquilo. Seria indiferente. Mas o seu professor… Doía-lhe tanto!

Foi dar a um beco. Encostou-se à parede fria e molhada pela chuva que caía. O céu também chorava. Precisava de esquecer tudo aquilo. Precisava de o esquecer. O professor jamais iria querer ter algo com um aluno. Ainda por cima, um rapaz.

OoOoOoOo

Okey, se Kakashi pensava que iria esquecer o que tinha ocorrido com uma sesta, era melhor ele acordar para a realidade. O Uzumaki não lhe saía da mente. Bem como aquele olhar assustado.

- Eu vou… - murmurou, levantando-se da cama e pegando o seu casaco. Sabia onde o loiro morava. No início de todos os anos, uma ficha era entregue a todos os alunos para que fosse preenchida com os dados pessoais.

OoOoOoOo

Eram cinco da tarde. A chuva já parara e Naruto encontrava-se mais calmo. Colocou a chave na fechadura da porta do seu apartamento e rodou. A porta abriu-se e o rapaz entrou em casa. A temperatura no interior era bem quente ou pelo menos assim pareceu a Naruto, que batia os dentes. Foi à casa de banho e despiu todas aquelas roupas ensopadíssimas, secando todo o seu corpo com uma toalha em seguida. A cabeça doía-lhe imenso, o que o levou a ir ao quarto. Deixou-se cair naquela cama que ocupava um pouco mais aquele quarto vazio. Sentia como se tudo fosse acabar para ele. Os sonhos, a felicidade, a vida… Fechou os olhos, caindo no mais profundo dos sonos. Enquanto dormia, não pensava no que se passava a toda a sua volta. Apenas todos aqueles sonhos com quem mais amava lhe invadiam a mente durante o sono. Contudo, daquela vez seria diferente. A tristeza que sentia não o faria sonhar dessa vez.

Tocaram à campainha. Mas o garoto não ouviu. Novo toque, porém mais demorado. Sem resposta novamente.

- Naruto, abre a porta! Eu sei que estás aí! – alguém gritava do outro lado da porta.

No quarto, o jovem remexia-se na cama. O barulho que ouvia mas que não percebia incomodava-o. Seria um pesadelo? Não. O barulho aumentou e o rapaz despertou, completamente inquieto. Pôde perceber que diziam o nome dele. A seguir, despertou de vez. A voz era conhecida. Foi até à sala e percebeu nitidamente o que se passava. O seu professor estava aos murros à porta do apartamento, quase exigindo para que ele a abrisse.

- Vá embora, sensei. – disse o loiro, tentando conter as lágrimas que teimavam, mais uma vez, em abandonar os seus olhos.

- Não! Não me vou embora daqui sem falar contigo! – exclamou o professor.

- Eu não tenho nada para falar com o senhor… C… Com licença. – disse o rapaz por último, retirando-se da sala de estar para o seu quarto em seguida. Fechou a porta, tornando assim os gritos do Hatake quase inaudíveis. O telemóvel no bolso tocou. Tinha uma mensagem nova. Abriu para ler mas jogou o telemóvel para longe depois de ver o remetente da mensagem. Olhou para a foto dos pais no criado mudo e recomeçou a chorar desalmadamente, sentindo a falta deles ali, ao pé dele, para o apoiarem naquele momento. Parecia quase uma injustiça o que Deus o estava a fazer passar. Porque é que Deus estava a fazer aquilo com ele?

Os gritos vindos do exterior tinham cessado já fazia algum tempo. Naruto nem dera por isso. A casa agora encontrava-se em equilíbrio novamente. Levantou-se daquele leito de mágoas e foi até à casa de banho e lavou os olhos vermelhos por causa do choro. Atentou no seu relógio de pulso. Oh, com certeza havia dormido um bom bocado agarrado à moldura com a foto os pais. Dali por vinte minutos seriam nove da noite.

"Vou passar naquele bar… Definitivamente, vou conseguir esquecer tudo isto." – disse para consigo. Pegou nas chaves de casa e do carro e saiu do apartamento. Entrou no carro vermelho e arrancou com toda a pressa, deixando atrás de si uma imensa nuvem de fumo.

As estradas surgiam à sua frente. Os carros circulavam por todo o lado, no regresso a casa depois de mais um dia de trabalho. Saiu da auto-estrada e contornou a esquina do terceiro cruzamento que apareceu. Uma rua deserta. Estacionou o carro e saiu, dirigindo-se em seguida à entrada de um estabelecimento com um vistoso letreiro por cima da porta: "MoonLight Nights Bar". Entrou e olhou em volta. Cheio como sempre. Vagarosamente, andou até ao balcão, sendo observado por muitos olhares curiosos.

- Quero dois shots, se faz favor. – pediu, debruçando-se sobre o balcão, ficando com a sua cara muito próxima da do empregado. Fitou-o com um olhar malicioso, que foi percebido pelo rapaz do outro lado do balcão.

- É… É para já… - falou o empregado moreno, coradíssimo com a proximidade e tudo o mais. Afastou-se, com ideias de atender o pedido do loiro.

Um indivíduo também moreno, de cabelo curto e com uma cicatriz que apanhava parte da sua cara e nariz chegou ao pé de Naruto e sentou-se no único banco livre que havia do lado direito do rapaz.

- Boa noite, boya. – cumprimentou o estranho.

- Olá. – retribuiu o estudante. Apresentou-se. – Sou Uzumaki Naruto.

- Podes chamar-me Yamato, muito prazer. – apresentou-se também o moreno, fazendo uma carícia bem demorada no rosto corado do loirinho, que estremeceu com o toque.

Num dos cantos da sala daquele bar, dois olhos bastante atentos observavam o par no balcão.

De volta ao balcão, Naruto e Yamato já haviam bebido os shots que o empregado trouxera. Pediram mais. Falavam da vida pessoal e profissional de cada um, como se se conhecessem há uma eternidade.

- Tens namorada, Naruto-kun? – indagou o homem que, pelo que se sabia, era accionista na empresa do pai.

- N… Não. – respondeu o rapaz, corado por causa da bebida. Bebeu mais um shot. Olhou em seguida para o outro homem que, de olhos arregalados, disse:

- Não? Não sei como é possível. Tu és tão lindinho…

Voltando ao canto da sala, o dono dos olhos curiosos que antes observavam o balcão, levantou-se do sofá onde, até então, estivera sentado a olhar as pessoas que o rodeavam. Caminhou calmamente até ao loiro, ficando atrás dele. Envolveu o seu melhor aluno num abraço. Dois braços fortes abraçavam Naruto, que tremeu da cabeça aos pés e arregalou os olhos.

- Tive uma ideia. Então e se fosses molestar o namorado dos outros em vez do meu? – indagou o homem grisalho que estava coladíssimo ao loiro. Uma certa inveja passeava na sua pergunta. Via-se claramente que Kakashi estava com ciúmes do moreno.

- Estás a querer arranjar briga, oji-san? – falou o moreno, levantando-se bruscamente. – Ele acabou de dizer que não tinha namorada…

- Não tem namorada, não. Mas tem namorado… e bem ciumento. – cortou o Hatake.

- O que faz aqui, sensei?! – indagou Naruto, exaltando-se. Tinha-se apercebido de quem o abraçava quando ouviu a voz rouca e profunda do seu professor perto do seu ouvido. Barafustou e tentou desembaraçar-se do homem, mas este calou-o com um beijo. Ao contrário do que Kakashi esperava, Naruto afastou-o logo que viu os seus lábios selados pelos do mais velho. Levantou-se do banco e encarou o professor.

- O que foi isto?! Hã?! Está a querer dar cabo da minha vida? – o miúdo estava tão exaltado que não se apercebeu do escândalo que estava a fazer. Todas as pessoas olhavam para o balcão.

- Não, mas acho que é perfeitamente compreensível eu salvar o MEU namorado das garras de um homem como este. – justificou-se Kakashi, apontando para Yamato. Tentou parecer o mais indignado possível.

- Um homem como ele? Há homens piores, acredite. Homens que fazem sofrer as pessoas, sabe. Eu conheço um e ele está bem à minha frente. – Naruto falou, olhando Kakashi com desdém. – E acabe com a ilusão que acabou de criar. Eu não namoro com você.

- Ouviste, oji-san? Ele não quer nada contigo. – picou Yamato, divertido com a situação. Agora… Pegaria naquele rapaz loirinho e gostosão e o levaria para sua casa… para a cama.

Naruto sacou da carteira e pôs dinheiro no balcão. Esperou que o empregado viesse buscar e debruçou-se, dando um selinho na boca do empregado, que já conhecia há uns tempos.

- Vamos para um sítio mais calmo, Yamato-kun. – convidou o Uzumaki, caminhando até à saída do bar, seguido por aquele que seria o seu amante naquela noite. Estava mesmo a precisar de sexo para esquecer tudo.

Kakashi ficou bem no balcão, olhando os dois saírem do estabelecimento. Conformou-se com o que acontecera e mais: agora sabia que nunca tivera hipótese alguma com o seu aluno loiro.

OoOoOoOo

Espaço: apartamento de Uzumaki Naruto. Mais concretamente: Quarto. Temperatura: bastante alta.

O jovem estudante encontrava-se deitado na cama, completamente oferecido para o homem moreno que despia a sua t-shirt e engolia o corpo de Naruto com os olhos.

Yamato apressou-se e começou a abrir os botões da camisa do loiro, distribuindo beijos pelo peito e abdómen dele à medida que ia descendo. Livrou o garoto da peça incómoda e chupou os seus mamilos, provocando gemidos roucos no rapaz.

- Ya… Yamato… Come-me, vá… - pediu, no meio dos gemidos deleitosos, o Uzumaki.

O mais velho sorriu para consigo mas ignorou o pedido do uke. Continuou a chupar os mamilos e atreveu-se a morder de leve. O mais novo gritou agudamente de prazer. Abriu mais as pernas e enlaçou a cintura do mais velho, com força, e puxou-o para si, fazendo ambas as ereções roçarem.

"Este rapazinho só pode estar a provocar-me…" – observou o moreno, no seu íntimo. Estava tão excitado quanto o rapaz. Começou a mover o quadril, primeiro devagar, depois bem rápido, freneticamente. Os membros tesos tocavam-se constantemente e os gemidos roucos de prazer abandonavam a boca de ambos. Mas Naruto… Naruto gritava por mais. Pedia, pedia e pedia. Chegava mesmo a implorar para que Yamato o comesse. O mais velho parou o que fazia, delirando com as súplicas do amante.

- Precisas de preparação? – indagou, começando a despir o que lhe faltava a ele e ao garoto.

- Não… Na escola, comem-me todos os dias. – contou o Uzumaki, pondo-se de quatro, aguardando o homem que o ia satisfazer naquela noite.

- Quanta experiência! Bota o meu nome na lista das pessoas que te fodem semanalmente. – posicionou-se atrás do jovem e começou a adentrar no seu corpo quente e meio apertado. Não tão apertado quanto alguns virgens que ele já desvirginara. Mas este loirinho era muito gostoso.

- Ah… Humm… - gemeu Naruto, forçando o seu quadril contra o quadril de Yamato, para que este fosse mais fundo. O estudante era bem viciado em sexo. Todos os dias, havia alguém que o fodia. Geralmente, os sortudos era Uchiha Sasuke e Inuzuka Kiba, que faziam o Uzumaki gemer nas casas de banho da escola a cada intervalo.

"Gostoso… Quente… Sedutor…" – pensou o moreno, puxando a cintura do loiro, para se afundar mais e melhor no seu corpo bem trabalhado. Agarrou o membro super grande e bem teso de Naruto, fazendo um vaivém frenético, apertando a glande de vez em quando.

- Tu… Tu fodes gostoso… Mete mais… - implorou o gurí, louco de excitação. Gritou bem alto que Yamato era muito bom a comer. Qualquer pessoa no prédio ouviria.

O homem de negócios não pode recusar tal súplica. Enterrou-se e aumentou a velocidade, desejando enlouquecer o rapaz. Aquele era o seu negócio. O negócio em que ele era melhor.

- Grita para mim, Naruto! Revela o teu desejo! – incentivou Yamato. – Goza gostoso na minha mão, vai!

- Sim… Eu vou… vou gozar muito! - estava no seu limite. Não podia segurar-se mais. Já esperara e se torturara o suficiente. Estava na altura de alcançar o êxtase. Atingiu o orgasmo e melou a mão que lhe envolvia o membro. Desabou na cama, mas Yamato ainda não se cansara. Metia no garoto, sem aparente cansaço. Chupou os seus dedos melados, provando o leite da pessoa ali em baixo. Tão bom!

- Muito gostoso, Naruto. Eu logo te darei outro orgasmo. – declarou o seme, que tinha a bunda de Naruto completamente oferecida. O garoto arfava mas o calor e excitação ainda permaneciam no seu corpo. Ficou mais um pouquinho a descansar, sentindo as estocadas de Yamato atingirem a sua próstata, dando mais e mais prazer.

- Deixa eu por as minhas pernas nos teus ombros. – pediu Naruto, ansioso por uma nova posição.

O moreno parou então de estocar e saiu do corpo do loiro, virando-o de costas para a cama e pondo as suas pernas nos ombros. Penetrou novamente num ápice, sem aviso, fazendo o corpo do Uzumaki arquear-se e a boca gemer de prazer.

- Faz para eu ver… boya. – pediu imperativamente.

O loiro percebeu e agarrou o seu membro, outra vez duro, e começou a masturbar-se. Lentamente, lentamente. Sentia o pau do acionista sair e entrar novamente. Aumentou o ritmo da brincadeira no seu membro.

- Quando… AH! – Yamato tocara-lhe bem no fundo – Quando gozas?

- Quando quiseres… eu posso gozar… - respondeu o mais velho, olhando os olhos azuis semi-cerrados do loiro. Olhos que revelavam prazer. Luxúria. Até a pele morena estava corada.

- Goza… comigo. É tão mais intenso! – disse Naruto, gritando por último. Batia com a cabeça no colchão. Não estava a conseguir aguentar. A transa estava a ser, sem dúvida, muito melhor do que as transas de escola a que ele tinha direito todos os dias.

O moreno tirou as pernas do garoto dos seus ombros e continuou a meter nele, sem dó nem piedade. Aquele rapaz estava bastante habituado a ter pau sempre que quisesse. Abraçou-o e preparou-se para gozar.

- Naru… to, vamos… - avisou que iria gozar. Da maneira como estavam conectados, Naruto nem precisava de aviso para saber quando o amante iria gozar.

Ejacularam ambos, abundantemente. Jactos quentes de esperma invadiram o interior de Naruto, que gemia incessantemente. Os gemidos do moreno fundiram-se com os do loiro no orgasmo. O peito do Uzumaki encontrava-se meladíssimo de leite, que Yamato se encarregou de lamber, com o maior dos agrados.

- Foi… bom para ti, Yamato-kun? – indagou Naruto, ainda a recuperar.

- Não foi bom, não. Foi ótimo. Soberbo, boya. – respondeu, dando um sorriso para o loiro, que fechou os olhos. O moreno saiu de dentro de Naruto e levantou-se. – Eu vou andando que se faz tarde.

- Não estás a falar a sério, pois não? Passa aqui a noite… Faz-me companhia… - pediu Naruto, levantando-se também e vestindo os seus boxers, tal como o outro.

- Eu durmo hoje, então. Não tem mal nenhum. E eu vou adorar fazer-te companhia. – confessou ele, agarrando e beijando Naruto. Entrelaçaram as línguas e Naruto deslizou a sua mão até à nuca de Yamato, puxando os cabelos. Foram-se deitando na cama, os dois, ficando o moreno por cima do loiro. O beijo demorou e foi bem molhado. Infelizmente para ambos, o oxigénio acabou e viram-se obrigados a parar.

- Vamos dormir? – perguntou Naruto, com um olhar cansado mas feliz.

- Vamos.

Yamato saiu de cima do jovem e deitou-se ao seu lado na cama. Virou-se para o rapaz de olhos azuis.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Hã? Claro. – respondeu o Uzumaki.

- Quem era aquele homem no bar? – perguntou Yamato, sério. Não sabendo bem o porquê, sentia-se como se a sua vida dependesse daquela resposta.

- Ele… Ele é o meu professor de Biologia. – respondeu o loiro, uma vez mais.

No seu íntimo, o moreno sentiu um alívio enorme. Não sabia bem o porquê. Talvez pela curiosidade que o atacava desde aquela hora no bar. Sorriu para o loiro.

- Até amanhã, Naru-chan. – beijou a testa do anjo.

- Boa noite, Yamato-kun. – desejou o loiro, em retribuição.

Ambos fecharam os olhos e ambos adormeceram de imediato devido ao cansaço. O dia seguinte seria igualmente cansativo para Naruto. Todos os dias eram, aliás.

Continua…


	2. O Último Dia De Aulas

O dia amanheceu ensolarado. Já passava das onze quando Yamato acordou. Olhou e viu Naruto ali, ao seu lado, dormindo que nem um anjo. Sorriu docemente e aproximou-se para ver melhor a face do miúdo.

"Kawaii." – pensou Yamato. Voltou-se para o criado-mudo e olhou o relógio. – "Já é meio tarde e o Naruto deve ter aulas…"

Nesse momento, o telemóvel de Naruto começou a tocar. Era o despertador, pois o rapaz tinha aulas à uma da tarde. O jovem abriu os olhos, exibindo assim a enorme íris azul céu.

- Bom dia, Naruto-kun! – saudou o moreno, beijando o pescoço quente e perfumado do gurí.

- Hummm… - gemeu o loiro, puxando o mais velho para beijar a sua boca habilidosa. Assim que teve oportunidade, adentrou com a sua língua, já experiente, na boca do mais velho, explorando cada canto, entrelaçando as línguas num beijo molhado e cheio de desejo. O homem, já excitado, foi descobrindo o corpo do rapaz, puxando os lençóis para trás. O Uzumaki bem queria o que viria a seguir mas conteve-se. Separou-se do moreno, muito a custo, e disse:

- Não podemos fazer agora, Yamato-kun.

- Eu agora estou bem excitado, Naruto. – disse, exibindo o volume que antes se escondera por baixo dos boxers.

Aquilo não estava a acontecer. A visão daquele membro latejante, grande, pedindo que a boca de Naruto o chupasse… fazia-o delirar de tesão. Aproximou o seu rosto do pénis duro do homem e foi engolindo todinho, bem devagar, torturando assim o mais velho.

Ver aquele loiro ukezudo chupando obedientemente, deixava-o delirante. Agarrou carinhosamente os cabelos loiros do rapaz e forçou um pouco, para que chupasse mais. O seu desejo foi atendido e logo sentiu o orgasmo chegar, ejaculando naquela boca divina.

- É bom? – indagou o empresário, vendo o garoto sorver o leite que tinha na boca.

- Sim. – respondeu, passando a língua provocantemente pelos lábios. Foi puxado e beijado. A língua de Yamato buscou o gosto do seu leite na cavidade molhada. Era gostoso, sim!

- Eu vou ter de ir embora. – anunciou, depois de cessar o beijo. – Toma nota do meu número.

Naruto pegou no telemóvel e gravou o número que lhe foi dito. Sorriu sacanamente para o homem que se começava a vestir.

- Liga quando quiseres. Estou sempre disponível para este tipo de negócios.

- Sei… - falou o loiro, levantando-se da cama e indo até à casa de banho, onde tomou um rápido duche. Quando saiu, ouviu a porta do apartamento bater, indicando que o gostoso Yamato já saíra dali.

"Sexo sem compromissos… O que há de melhor?" – interrogou-se, sorrindo para si. Começou a vestir-se para depois se encaminhar para a escola. Havia poucos minutos, recebera uma mensagem de Kiba, pedindo que fosse mais cedo, para que ambos pudessem tratar de assuntos urgentes e inadiáveis.

Dez minutos e abandonou o apartamento, levando uma maçã na sua mão. Chegou ao carro e arrancou o mais rápido possível.

OoOoOoOo

Já na escola, dirigiu-se ao banheiro do costume, onde foi encontrar Kiba encostado a uma parede.

- Finalmente, Naruto. Queres que eu morra de tesão?

- Kiba… - sussurrou, antes de dar um selinho no seu amiguinho. – Não estás mais teso do que eu.

Como castigo pelo seu atrevimento, o Inuzuka apertou com força o membro do loiro, fazendo-o gemer contidamente.

- Vamos para dentro de uma das cabines… - sussurrou Kiba no seu ouvido, como habitualmente fazia. Já conhecia os pontos fracos do loiro. Este tremia da cabeça aos pés, toda a vez que algo lhe era sussurrado com extrema sensualidade no ouvido. Kiba e Sasuke percebiam bastante bem essa matéria.

As cabines eram largas, dando bastante espaço aos dois amantes. Foram jogando as roupas no chão, trocando algumas carícias ousadas. Kiba encostou Naruto na parede fria. Chupou e beliscou os mamilos no peito desnudo do outro rapaz, que continha, muito, muito a custo, gemidos de prazer.

- Ki… Ba… - gemeu o nome que adorava clamar naquelas horas em que o seu corpo sucumbia por completo às carícias repletas de desejo e malícia do outro.

- Vou agora… Naru-chan. – sussurrou o moreno, pegando Naruto pela cintura. Este logo enlaçou a cintura de Kiba com as suas pernas, sentindo o membro de Kiba penetrá-lo até ao fundo. Os gemidos ecoaram pela casa de banho. Oxalá ninguém ouvisse.

Naruto passou os braços por trás da cabeça de Kiba e puxou-o para si, fazendo a cabeça do rapaz tocar o se peito. O ritmo da respiração e do coração de ambos ia aumentando com a velocidade da penetração. Aquilo era como viver no céu. O prazer percorria o corpo de Naruto e de Kiba a uma velocidade excruciante. O Uzumaki não estava a aguentar. A sua mão era habilidosa no seu membro duro que nem pedra. O orgasmo estava prestes a ser atingido.

- Naruto… Naruto… - era só em quem Kiba pensava naquele momento. A sua mente só conhecia aquele rapaz de olhos azuis lindos e cabelos loiros.

- Vamos… Kiba!

Gemeram alto de prazer. As vozes emergiram do fundo de cada um. Tocou. Graças a Deus! Os gemidos podiam ser ouvidos em todos os corredores mas, com o toque, eram parcialmente abafados.

O peito do moreno ficou todo melado com o gozo do Uzumaki. Ambos arfavam. Beijaram-se. Kiba saiu de dentro de Naruto e o seu leite escorreu pelas pernas do loiro.

- Desculpa ter sido no teu peito… - disse o jovem corado, começando a lamber o leite no peito de Kiba.

- Sabes que eu gosto do teu leite… - falou Kiba, sorrindo de canto. Passou dois dedos no líquido branco no seu peito e levou-os à boca, chupando-os. – A aula… Temos de ir.

- Hai. – concordou o loiro, começando a vestir-se. A aula que ambos iam ter era... Biologia. Com Hatake Kakashi.

- Naruto. – chamou Kiba, depois de se ter vestido.

- Sim?

- Eu… quero dizer… Amo-te.

Naruto arregalou os olhos. Olhou bem os olhos do outro e viu tudo. Sinceridade. Kiba amava mesmo Naruto.

- Porquê? – indagou, curioso.

- Eu não sei. Só sei que cada dia te quero mais, Naruto.

- Mas eu não sinto o mesmo por ti. Por ti… apenas desejo. O meu único negócio contigo é sexo.

- Sei… Vamos então apenas continuar o que fazemos. – falou Kiba, sorrindo e beijando Naruto.

OoOoOoOo

Agora, Kiba e Naruto encontravam-se à porta da sala de aula. Apostavam que Kakashi já havia entrado. O Inuzuka bateu à porta.

- Entrem. – ouviu-se a voz de Kakashi.

A porta abriu-se e Kiba e Naruto mostraram-se.

- Podemos? – indagou o moreno.

- Sim. – respondeu o professor.

Ambos se dirigiram aos lugares.

- Bem, hoje vai ser efetuada a avaliação de final de período… e de ano. Vou perguntar a cada um o que acha que merece ter e depois direi a nota que eu mesmo vou dar.

Começaram as avaliações na última aula do ano. As notas quase sempre batiam certas com as que o professor iria atribuir a determinado aluno.

-Haruno Sakura. – chamou o Hatake, sorrindo sexy para a garota, que corou até à raiz. – E aí?

- 17 valores, sensei. – falou a rapariga, nervosa.

- Sim… Boa avaliação. Será essa a tua nota. – prosseguiu.

Uchiha Sasuke tinha a mesma nota destinada. Os desejados 17 valores.

- Uzumaki Naruto. – disse o nome do loiro com certa indiferença na voz. Indiferença essa que não escapou ao jovem.

- 18 valores. – declarou Naruto, com maior indiferença. As suas notas iriam ser brilhantes nas restantes disciplinas. Tudo notas superiores a 16.

- Discordo contigo. 16 valores. – disse Kakashi, escrevendo qualquer coisa nas suas anotações.

Um burburinho percorreu toda a sala. Começaram a cochichar entre si. Todos sabiam das brilhantes notas do loiro. Este levantou-se indignado.

- Como é que é? Eu não tenho nenhum teste desse nível! São todos 18… perto de 19!

- As tuas atitudes não são as melhores durante as aulas… Aliás, agora não estás a ter a melhor atitude. Senta-te, antes que te desça para 15 valores.

O rapaz sentou-te, incrédulo. Não estava a acreditar naquilo. Ai, ele iria falar com o professor. Aquela não era a nota que ele merecia!

A turma continuava surpresa com o sucedido. Eles também não compreendiam de onde aquele 16 vinha.

- Sou eu agora, né sensei? – indagou Ino.

- Oh, sim. És tu. – confirmou o grisalho, dando um sorriso de canto para a aluna. Esta também corou, tal como Sakura, Temari, TenTen e Hinata.

- Então… Eu… 16 valores, sensei. – falou, segura como sempre.

- Estou de acordo contigo, Ino. Acho que vais bem preparada para a universidade. – elogiou o sensei, abrindo mais o seu sorriso sedutor. Levantou-se e passou a falar para a turma: – Bom, já não falta muito para a aula acabar e então eu queria desejar-vos um bom futuro e a continuação de bons estudos. Podem sair.

Levantaram-se todos, ansiosos por sair da aula. Todos… quer dizer… Todos menos Uzumaki Naruto. Ficou sentado esperando os outros saírem da sala. Levantou-se em seguida e foi direito ao professor que se encontrava debruçado sobre a secretária. Agarrou o colarinho da camisa de Kakashi e encostou-o na parede.

- E agora? Já me vai explicar o porquê daquela nota miserável? – indagou o jovem, olhando irado nos olhos negros.

- Não há nada para explicar, Naruto.

- Não me faça perder a paciência… - vociferou, exaltado. Os olhos azuis arregalaram-se.

"Tu já não o amas, han?" – indagou uma voz na mente de Naruto. – "Vá, diz tudo o que sentes por ele… É agora ou nunca… Achava que tinhas coragem, rapaz… O medo de seres magoado é assim tão grande, é?"

- Não… Não… - murmurava o loiro, afastando-se de Kakashi.

"Diz… Diz… Diz… Diz ou vais arrepender-te… Já viste que ele sente algo por ti…" – continuava a voz na sua mente. Ecoava e voltava a ecoar. Avisava-o.

- Eu… Sensei… - voltou a agarrar o colarinho. – Eu acho que… Não… Não posso… Eu… Ai, eu gosto de você!

- Hmpf! Essa é a tua maneira de me persuadir a dar-te um 18? Estás 10 anos atrasados, rapaz. – falou Kakashi com desdém. Agarrou os pulsos do aluno e afastou-o de si.

- Não… Não… Eu estou a falar a sério! – exclamou Naruto, abraçando o professor. – E você… Você ontem beijou-me no bar!

- E tu rejeitaste-me! Fizeste um escândalo! – gritou o grisalho. Já não aguentava mais as mentiras do estudante. E voltou a afastá-lo.

- Eu… Eu não sabia o que fazer!

- Tem piada! Mas soubeste ir para a cama com o outro, não foi? – atirou o Hatake.

Com esta Naruto calou-se. Não podia mais. Não conseguia sequer. Baixou a cabeça e voltou ao seu lugar. Pegou as coisas. Caminhou com vagar até à porta.

- Espera, Naruto.

O loiro voltou-se de frente para o professor, surpreso. O seu rosto iluminou-se, tão grande era a felicidade que sentia.

- Sim, sensei? – grande era a expectativa.

- Eu vou dar-te 18. – falou Kakashi, por fim. Conseguiu conter-se. Conseguiu não dizer aquilo que mais desejava naquele momento.

- Nani?! É isso que tem para me dizer?! – indagou, exaltado. Não era aquilo que o loiro esperava ouvir, oras!

- Apenas isto.

- Eu realmente o odeio! – exclamou o jovem, saindo da sala e batendo a porta atrás de si.

OoOoOoOo

Uchiha Sasuke esperava-o com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- E aí? Conseguiste o merecido 18? – indagou ele.

- É, consegui. Deu paca naquele otário, só pode. – respondeu Naruto, mal humorado.

- Então e… será que estás afim? – perguntou Sasuke, abraçando o Uzumaki por trás.

- Sasuke, desculpa. Eu agora não estou nem aí.

- Nunca te vi assim… Negares sexo comigo… Não é todos os dias que se vê algo assim… - observou o moreno, meio perturbado com o que ouvira vindo do loiro.

- Vamos andando para a próxima aula? Ainda não tocou sequer para sair mas… Qual é mesmo? – interrogou Naruto, passando a mão na testa.

- Química, com o Umino. – respondeu Sasuke, começando a caminhar ao lado do loiro. – Posso ao menos beijar-te? Já que não te posso ter hoje…

- Nani?! Aqui?! Assim?! À vista de qualquer um?! – Naruto abriu muito os olhos e encarou o moreno. Este ignorou. Empurrou o garoto contra a parede, prendendo os pulsos dele com uma mão por cima da cabeça e beijou os lábios apetecíveis.

Tocou. Os corredores, que até então estavam vazios, encheram-se de estudantes que, bem admirados, pararam no tempo para observar a cena. Naruto mal ouvira o toque exaltara-se logo. Sasuke não. Pouco importava se era visto a beijar outro rapaz. Dedicou-se à exploração daquela boca que já havia explorado incontáveis vezes. Tantas vezes quantas já tinha explorado também o corpo de Naruto. No fundo, Naruto não escondera nada dele. Conhecia cada milímetro da sua estrutura física. Como era gostoso… e lindo.

"Ahhhh, o Sasuke não me larga e o Kakashi vai sair da sala! Vai pensar que eu estou com o Sasuke e que menti para ele!" – pensou o loiro, preocupado, remexendo-se com o corpo que tinha livre. Mas Sasuke não facilitou. Abraçou a sua cintura com o braço que tinha livre e colou mais os corpos. Fez os membros roçarem e… Naruto percebeu logo a urgência do amigo.

Kakashi estava a trancar a porta e Naruto ali, nem a 3 metros de distância dele, talvez. Reparou nos vários alunos ali parados e perguntou o que se passava a uma garota morena que era sua aluna.

- Hey, Hitomi. O que está mesmo a acontecer aqui? (N/A: o.o Quem será essa Hitomi? Hum…)

- Sensei! – exclamou ela, feliz por ter o seu sensei ali, com o rosto curvado para ela e com um sorriso lindo bem estampado. – Eu acho melhor você ver com os seus próprios olhos. Não é algo em que se acredite contado. E acho que, como professor, não vai gostar de ver.

O Hatake arregalou os olhos, expectante. O que seria?

- Obrigada. E para o ano voltamos a encontrar-nos, né? – indagou ele, tentando conter a curiosidade.

- Sim, sensei. Xau aí! – despediu-se a morena, com o seu sorriso sempre no rosto, dando as costas para o professor, começando a caminhar para a Biblioteca, no fundo do corredor. (N/A: Uau, não sabia que havia pessoas que davam as costas para DEUSES GREGOS quando eles estão bem à nossa frente… e ao nosso alcance)

Bom, o professor Kakashi também logo se virou para onde parecia que a coisa estava a acontecer. Chegou-se ao pé da multidão e olhou bem por cima. Apanhou o maior choque da vida dele. A maior desilusão. E entrou no maior desespero.

"Não percas a calma… E agora? Como professor, devo ir lá?" – questionou-se, indiscutivelmente preocupado e confuso. – "Todo o professor iria."

Atravessou o quase batalhão que se aglomerara ali para ver a cena. Cena essa que havia aquecido. Naruto fechara os olhos e retribuía o beijo. Sasuke fazia roçar cada vez mais os corpos, mostrando assim a sua excitação ao loiro. Só que… uma mão pousou no ombro do Uchiha.

- Uchiha Sasuke e Uzumaki Naruto, o que pensam que estão a fazer aqui, diante de todos os outros alunos? – indagou a voz fria.

Sasuke parou então o beijo que demorara. Naruto nem estava muito surpreso. Já previra aquela situação.

- Nada de mais. – respondeu Sasuke.

- A mim pareceu-me que não são comportamentos para se ter numa escola. – observou Kakashi, nem olhando para o loiro.

Tocou para a entrada. Os estudantes dispersaram todos, dirigindo-se para as respectivas salas.

- Ah, tanta conversa e acabámos por não poder ir para a casa de banho, Naru-chan. – falou Sasuke, transtornado.

"Para a casa de banho? Naru-chan? Naru-chan?" – pensou Kakashi. Aquilo era, sem sombra de dúvida, esquisito. Incomum. – Naru-chan? Não sabia que usavas esse tipo de tratamento com o teu caro colega.

- Ah, sabe… É só nas horas de maior intimidade, percebe? – esclareceu o moreno, picando o Hatake. Ele percebera o desconforto evidente do sensei perante aquela situação.

- Eu vou para a aula. Vens, Sasuke? – o loiro abriu a boca pela primeira vez naquela conversa.

- Ah, claro. Até mais, sensei. Boas férias. – desejou Sasuke, com uma certa ironia a passear na voz. Queria era que o homem fosse chatear outro alguém em vez de ficar a estragar os momentos dos outros.

Os dois estudantes afastaram-se, deixando Kakashi para trás.

"Naruto, nem sabes como dói ver-te agarrado a outro…" – pensou o Hatake, triste, bastante triste. – "O que teria acontecido se eu tivesse dito que também o amava e que queria ficar com ele, naquela hora? Eu mereci ver isto. Se tivesse exposto os meus sentimentos para ele mais uma vez, ele iria aceitar-me…"

OoOoOoOo

A aula de Química ia ser igual à aula de Biologia – avaliações, portanto. A aula estava bastante agitada. Todos conversavam entre si sobre o que acontecera. Temari jurava a pés juntos que uma amiga dela lhe tinha dito que Sasuke beijara Naruto, em plenos corredores da escola. As restantes raparigas não se mostraram muito convencidas. E porquê? Porque achavam que Naruto nem por isso tinha muito a ver com Sasuke e porque, regra geral, não se davam muito bem. Ou então era só aparência.

- O melhor mesmo é perguntarmos. – atalhou Ino. – Esperem aí.

Virou-se para o sítio onde Sasuke se encontrava sentado e falou, alto e bom som, uma vez que o moreno se encontrava a uma certa distância delas todas:

- Sasuke-kun, é verdade o que andam a dizer agora?

Uma expressão interrogativa estampou-se no rosto dele. Naruto teve um ataque de tosse. Então Sasuke logo atingiu o assunto da pergunta.

- E o que andam a dizer agora? Andam a dizer que eu estive aos beijos com o Naruto nos corredores da escola? – indagou o Uchiha, retoricamente.

Iruka levantou os olhos do seu livro de anotações, surpreso. Olhou para Naruto. O jovem estava a recompor-se e, meramente ocasional, olhou para o professor. Iruka chamou-o. Mas não foi preciso abrir a boca e dizer: "Naruto, chega aqui.". O loiro era o seu aluno favorito e o Iruka-sensei gostava muito dele. Muito mesmo. Algo que, talvez, superasse o normal entre professor e aluno. Entre Iruka e Naruto, bastava um olhar. Naruto percebia sempre o que Iruka desejava com o seu olhar. O gurí levantou-se do lugar e foi até Iruka. Puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se.

Isto passava-se mas a conversa entre Sasuke e as meninas continuava.

- É isso mesmo. – respondeu a Yamanaka. – E aí? É verdade?

- É a mais pura das verdades. Não é nenhum boato infundado. – respondeu-lhe Sasuke, com um sorriso de canto atrevido no rosto.

- Mas Sasuke… Porquê? – foi a vez da rosada se manifestar.

- Foi um ato de desespero. Estava cheio de desejo por ele. É só isso. – e, pela vontade do Uchiha, a conversa acabava ali. Retomou aquilo que fazia, ou seja, ouvir música.

O quinteto de raparigas estava completamente de boca aberta.

Kiba, do mesmo lado, encontrava-se espantado. E desconfortável com a situação. Então Naruto não o quisera porque já tinha o Uchiha? Era isso? Sasuke era melhor do que ele? Mais merecedor de ter Naruto do que ele? Foi até Sasuke.

- Yo Sasuke. Bem, sabes… tu e o Naruto têm uma relação? Quero dizer, uma relação séria e… – indagou Kiba, muito, muito, muito expectante.

- Não. Nenhuma. – esclareceu o Uchiha. – Bem, excepto aquela que tu já sabes.

- Sim, eu sei da relação que temos com ele. Obrigada por me esclareceres. Pensei que tivessem algo mais. – atalhou o Inuzuka, descansadíssimo. Retornou ao seu lugar.

Iruka achou melhor mandar a turminha embora para conversar com o aluno loiro.

- Bom, visto que já não se vai fazer mais nada produtivo nesta aula, podem sair. Desejo-vos o melhor daqui por diante. – falou o Umino, sorrindo abertamente para os alunos dos quais tanto se orgulhava.

Pela última vez naquela escola, os estudantes levantaram-se das cadeiras e dirigiram-se à porta, cada um desejando "Boas Férias" ao sensei. Quando todos saíram, deixando Iruka e Naruto a sós, o mais velho fechou a porta… à chave, para que não fossem interrompidos.

- Naruto, conta-me. Que relação tens com o Sasuke? – perguntou o homem da cicatriz no nariz, sentando-se no lugar bem em frente a Naruto.

- Nenhuma que seja relevante, mas eu preferia não falar no que se passou. – pediu o garoto, desviando o seu olhar azul do olhar penetrante de Iruka. Sinceramente, nunca tinha visto o professor assim. Era o professor de quem mais gostava. De certa forma. Primeiro estava Kakashi. Com esse era algo mais do que com Iruka. Mas agora, depois de tudo o que se sucedera com o Hatake, Iruka era um anjo na vida do Uzumaki. Meigo, carinhoso, lindo, doce e também…

"Ele é gostoso…" – observou Naruto, olhando novamente para o sensei.

- Eu tenho que fazer esta pergunta. Estou a morrer de curiosidade. De quem são os gemidos que se ouvem na casa de banho perto da Biblioteca, todos os intervalos? Sabes algo sobre isso? – perguntou Iruka, retoricamente. Ele sabia muito bem que a voz que ouvia era a do seu aluno favorito. E agora estava ali, a interrogá-lo… Mas os seus atos, como professor que era, eram bem mais reprováveis que as ações do gurí e dos amantes. Qual o professor que houve gemidos roucos de prazer e, ao invés de se chibar à direção da escola, se masturba, excitado e instigado pelos gemidos do aluno? Bom, Iruka-sensei fazia isso. O "santo" Iruka.

Os olhos azuis abriram-se numa expressão de surpresa. Pouca, mas alguma.

"Eu não sabia que os gemidos eram tão óbvios e audíveis. O que surpreende é o facto do Umino saber que eu sei qualquer coisa sobre eles. Quase de certeza sabe que sou eu o responsável."- pensou Naruto, chegando-se mais para perto do moreno. Falou em seguida, perto do ouvido do professor:

- Sei. Sei muita coisa acerca desses gemidos. Por acaso tem interesse em ouvi-los? – interrogou com malícia. Era mesmo safado. Mas Iruka é que o tinha atiçado.

- E se estiver? – sussurrou no ouvido do aluno, já que a posição em que se encontravam era propícia.

- Podemos tratar disso… sensei. Basta dizer que quer. Alunos devem fazer o que os professores mandam, não é mesmo? – deslizou a mão pelo pescoço do sensei, pelo peito e foi até o fim do abdómen.

- É mesmo. Os alunos devem obedecer aos professores, não haja dúvidas. – mordeu o lóbulo da orelha de Naruto. – Contudo… Não vamos fazer isto, Naruto.

Levantou-se da cadeira, deixando o loiro a ver navios. Ficou estupefacto mas logo se ergueu.

- C… Como assim… não vamos? Eu pensei que o senhor queria.

- Pensaste que eu queria? Que eu queria o quê? Comer-te? Ainda quero. Claro que quero. Quem não quer, não é mesmo? – fez uma pausa - Mas não aqui.

- Está a prometer-me, certo? – indagou Naruto, com um sorriso travesso. Que sonho! Já que Kakashi era idiota e não aceitava… Iruka era tudo menos idiota. Tudo menos o santo que o loiro e o resto das pessoas imaginavam. – E quando será?

- Podia ser hoje à noite… - propôs Iruka, beijando o aluno. Chupou a língua do loiro, fazendo-o gemer mui levemente.

- Eu acho que pode e deve… - o Uzumaki falou baixo, como se tivesse medo que alguém o escutasse. – Vem até minha casa?

- Hoje vai haver uma festa… O local parecia ser problema e então eu ofereci a minha casa. Todos os professores vão e podem levar alguém. Tu serás a minha companhia hoje. Que te parece? – disse Iruka, acariciando o corpo divino de Naruto. Não era à toa que o Umino o considerava o melhor aluno.

- Parece-me excitante… Quer dizer, o somente você a falar comigo eu fico excitado… Quero vê-lo noutro tipo de negócio… - mordeu o pescoço do moreno. Inspirou bem fundo, inalando o perfume da pele macia de Iruka.

- Va… Vamos… Naruto. – falou o Umino. – Temos tempo logo à noite.

- Okey. Mas fique a saber que vou estar a contar os minutos… os segundos… e espero não morrer de ansiedade. – declarou o loirinho safado, dirigindo-se à porta para logo sair.

O professor encostou-se numa parede e inspirou fundo. Precisava de se acalmar. Demasiada excitação quase lhe causava um enfarte. Pegou no seu casaco e saiu daquela sala. Tinha que se cuidar para aquela noite.

Continua


	3. Uma Noite Quente

A noite mostrava-se amena e brilhante. Brilhante por causa da lua cheia que preenchia o céu sem nuvens. E amena, como esperado de uma noite de Verão. Naruto acabava de sair do banho e preparava-se para a festa. E que festa! Havia nem meia hora e Iruka tinha-lhe enviado uma mensagem com a hora e a morada da sua casa. Iruka morava relativamente perto. Iria a pé mesmo. A festa seria às 22 horas, ou seja, dali por meia hora.

Foi para o seu quarto e deitou-se na cama.

"Impossível! Que desesperado que eu sou! Ainda falta muito tempo para entrar no quarto do Iruka e já estou assim…" – pensou Naruto, levando uma mão à ereção que tomava conta do seu membro. Estimulou, primeiro bem devagar. Mas a excitação era mais forte e excruciante e as carícias que Naruto fazia no seu sexo logo passaram a ser tudo menos carícias delicadas. Masturbava-se freneticamente, completamente aberto em cima da sua cama. O que o loiro achava que faltava ali era crucial. Faltava ali um homem. Alguém que satisfizesse os seus desejos e caprichos. Levou a outra mão à primeira gaveta do criado mudo. A sua mão procurou apressadamente o objeto do qual Naruto precisava. Encontrou e ainda bem: Naruto estava a pingar de tesão. Começou a chupar o objeto em forma de pénis depravadamente, deixando-o lubrificadíssimo com a sua saliva. Abriu mais ainda as pernas e introduziu o vibrador no ânus. A vibração do objeto fez o seu corpo tremer todo. Batia com a cabeça contra o colchão. Tão gostoso que era! O vibrador era grande e bem volumoso, bem ao jeito do Uzumaki.

- Ah! – gemeu o loiro ukezudo. – Não… Não… Mais… - intensificou os gestos que fazia. Freneticamente ansioso pelo orgasmo. Aquele momento em que se esvairia em prazer. Arqueou as costas e explodiu de prazer. Ejaculou abundantemente, melando a sua mão, o peito e um pouco da cara. Arfava devido à urgência de ar naquela altura. Lambeu toda a sua mão. Deixou ficar o vibrador no seu ânus enquanto tirava o leite que tinha no peito e na cara. Estava deliciado. A sensação pós-orgasmo parecia ainda permanecer o seu corpo.

Levantou-se da cama e arranjou-se para sair de casa. Vestia uma camisa aberta até ao meio do peito bem trabalhado e uns calções pelo joelho. Como estava sexy! (N/A: Pelo amor de Deus! Naruto é sexy de qualquer maneira! xD)

Andou a avenida inteira até chegar à rua indicada na mensagem. Era evidente qual era a casa escolhida para o local da festa. A música ouvia-se na rua. Chegou ao pé do portão que dava para o quintal. Atravessou o jardim da frente até chegar ao pé da porta. Tocou na campainha. Foi muito rápido. Iruka parecia já estar a contar com ele naquela altura. Abriu a porta num ápice e jogou-se nos braços do aluno.

- Boa noite, Iruka-sensei. – desejou o loiro. Empurrou o professor para dentro de casa. Agarraram-se que nem lapas, aos beijos. O sofá encontrava-se ali, na sala que dava para o hall de entrada, bem convidativo.

- Não podemos fazer isto agora, Naru-chan… - disse Iruka, entre os beijos. Ainda assim, os atos das suas mãos não corroboravam as palavras proferidas. A música de fundo tocava animada.

- E porque não, professor? – indagou Naruto. Mas a resposta não veio de Iruka. Veio da porta. A campainha soou e, infelizmente para ambos, tiveram de se afastar. – Tão inoportunos.

Naruto sentou-se no sofá, esperando Iruka abrir a porta.

- Boa noite, Kakashi! – cumprimentou o moreno, dando espaço ao amigo para passar.

- Yo, Iruka! – retribuiu a saudação. Quase desmaiou no momento a seguir. – Olá, Naruto.

- Olá, Kakashi-sensei. – acenou para o grisalho. Sorriu falsamente. Desejava jogá-lo contra a parede e dizer-lhe o que pensava. Contudo, aquele não era o momento certo nem o lugar certo.

OoOoOoOo

A casa já se encontrava cheia. Asuma, professor de Geografia; Kurenai, professora de Filosofia; Gai, o power ranger que dá Educação Física; Deidara, um loiro que ensina desenho e geometria; Itachi, o professor de Matemática mais gostoso do planeta; Anko e Genma, professores de Línguas Estrangeiras. Havia ainda os acompanhantes. Gai trouxera consigo Rock Lee. (N/A: Quem mais suficientemente doido para acompanhar o Gai?)

Iruka olhava a sua volta, sempre bem perto de Naruto. Kakashi já estranhara aquela aproximação súbita, mesmo tendo que ouvir Iruka falar incessantemente de Naruto por este ser o seu aluno favorito durante todo o ano letivo. Viu Naruto e Iruka darem o sumiço pelas escadas que levavam ao andar de cima. Pensou em ir atrás mas farto de desilusões estava ele.

"Para o meu bem é melhor não ir… Já sei o que vou encontrar no andar de cima." – pensou o Hatake, sentando-se no sofá, perdendo-se em devaneios.

OoOoOoOo

O quarto de Iruka era espaçoso. Ainda bem. Havia espaço para muitos gemidos. A cama também era espaçosa. Mas estava a ser ocupada. Ocupada pelos dois corpos ansiosos por contacto. O anelo que ambos sentiam era cada vez maior e o tempo de espera era excruciante. Foram despindo as roupas que envergavam e logo ficaram somente de boxers.

A boca de Iruka abriu-se num largo sorriso manhoso.

- O que é isso que escondes por baixo dos teus boxers, Naruto? – indagou ele.

- Quanto interesse, sensei. Eu posso mostrar… Quer? – a oferta era tentadora e Naruto sabia que Iruka ia aceitar prontamente. Para além do mais, o loiro sabia que Iruka sabia que os seus boxers escondiam uma potente ereção… causada pelo moreno.

- Estou curioso então, caro aluno, apenas mostra o que tens aí ao teu professor. – ordenou o Umino, lançando ao garoto um olhar superior.

Naruto então deitou-se devagar na cama, não quebrando o contacto visual com o sensei. Colocou os braços acima da cabeça, ficando numa posição submissa. A sua posição favorita. Abriu as pernas o mais que pôde, oferecendo-se todo para Iruka, que adorava o que via. O loiro levou então uma mão aos boxers e despiu-os, deixando a sua ereção bem à vista do amante.

- Naru-chan… - disse Iruka, num semi-gemido. – Ainda é tão cedo… Temos a noite toda à nossa espera e já estás assim… todo teso. – esta última parte foi sussurrada ao ouvido de Naruto.

- E você? Han? – falou Naruto, içando uma perna. Fez deslizar o seu pé ao longo do peito e abdómen de Iruka, até chegar ao ponto sensível. Tocou uma vez. Voltou a tocar. No seu íntimo, apanhou uma surpresa: não imaginara que o Umino possuía um pénis tão grande como o que acabara de sentir. – O que é este volume duro por baixo dos seus boxers, sensei?

- Baixa os boxers e logo descobres…

Foi isso que fez. Com o seu pé super habilidoso, Naruto baixou a peça de roupa que o impedia de ter a visão do paraíso. Arregalou os olhos com o que viu. Ele precisava de chupar o membro de Iruka.

- Sensei… - chamou. O coração batia a 1000, tal era a excitação. – Meta na minha boca, onegai…

Parecendo ignorar o pedido do aluno, a mão de Iruka envolveu o membro intumescido do mais novo, apertando-o levemente. Começou a mexer-se, num vagaroso vaivém. Iruka olhava sacanamente para os olhos azuis do aluno. Viu desejo, lascívia. Aumentou a velocidade no sexo do gurí. Este começou a chupar depravadamente os seus dedos, lambuzando-os com a sua doce saliva. Os seus mamilos estavam durinhos e a precisar de estímulo. Apertou ambos os mamilos, deixando-os molhadinhos pela saliva. Gritou de excitação. Beliscou mais um pouco.

"Finalmente vai acontecer… Vou comer-te, até que não tenhas mais voz para gritar ou implorar que meta…" – pensou Iruka, começando a beijar o volume envolvido pela sua mão.

Os beijos de Iruka no seu membro para Naruto eram, no mínimo, mágicos. O loiro encontrava-se nas nuvens!

- Me chupa gostoso, vai… - pediu o jovem. Levou uma mão aos fios castanhos de Iruka e acariciou-os. Contudo… Isso não fez com que Umino atendesse o seu pedido. Muito pelo contrário. Parou de beijar o pénis do gurí para se sentar na cama, com as pernas abertas.

- TU é que me vais chupar com essa tua boca linda, Naru-chan. Se me fizeres gritar e gemer eu vou foder-te gostoso. Caso contrário, vais ter de procurar outra pessoa para comer esse teu corpo de deus. – eram as palavras nada honestas do moreno. No fundo, ele sabia que os seus gemidos podiam ser ouvidos até a dois quarteirões de distância.

- Sensei, sabe… - mudou de posição para assim poder sussurrar no ouvido do amante. Iruka arrepiou-se. – Eu sempre achei que você fosse gostoso mas… nunca pensei que fosse TÃO gostoso assim… Lembra-se de quando eu o chamava, dizendo ter dúvidas na matéria? Nem sabe como eu ficava excitado com a sua aproximação. Vale que eu tinha quem me apagasse o fogo… - Iruka sorria ao ouvir cada palavra proferida pelo agora ex-aluno.

Baixou a cabeça e abriu a boca, abocanhando o membro do mais velho com fome. Àquela hora, estava sedento de leite. O professor ia desmaiando. O frenesim que teimava em percorrer o seu corpo aumentava a cada instante e piorara com as massagens que aquela boca e língua faziam no seu pénis. Mordeu o indicador, contendo assim os gemidos que emergiam da sua garganta, tentando escapar pela boca.

OoOoOoOo

No andar de baixo, a festa estava a ser o máximo. Toda a gente curtia a música bem alta que ambientava a sala. Toda a gente dançava. Havia apenas uma pessoa que era a excepção: Kakashi.

O professor de Biologia permanecia encostado a uma parede desde a altura em que Iruka e Naruto haviam rumado escadas acima. Não dava para aproveitar a festa quando a sua mente se encontrava preocupada e a sua consciência um pouco pesada. O seu corpo moveu-me, contrariando um pouco o desejo de Kakashi. Subiu as escadas, ansioso. Tinha medo do que ia ver. Medo do que ia ouvir. Chegou ao fim das escadas. Silêncio. Apenas a música que tocava no andar de baixo. Caminhou pelo corredor. Portas de um lado, portas do outro. Parou bem no meio do corredor, não sabendo o que fazer ali.

OoOoOoOo

No interior do quarto mais quente da casa, dois corpos suavam. Iruka desistira de usar o dedo como repressor de gemidos. Agora mordia o lábio inferior e um fio de sangue começava a escorrer pelo queixo. A face rubra indicava o tesão que o professor sentia; as mãos que desesperadamente agarravam com força os lençóis vermelhos que cobriam a cama indicavam que Iruka estava prestes a sucumbia às carícias que a boca habilidosa de Naruto faziam no seu membro.

"Não está resultar mesmo… Mas eu vou fazê-lo gemer, com certeza vou!" – o loiro falou para si, meio desesperado com a persistência do sensei. Ele queria ser fodido por Iruka, bolas! Levou uma mão ao seu pénis. Bem estava a precisar de algum alívio. E aí começou. Gemeu roucamente.

Iruka abriu os olhos que antes se encontravam fechados. Soltou de uma vez os gemidos que tentara reprimir por uma causa infundada, gozou abundantemente, enchendo a boca do aluno de sémen. O loiro olhou para o sensei com um olhar inocente que deixou Iruka novamente teso. O seu esperma escorria pelos cantos da boca do gurí. Atacou os lábios, faminto. Provou o seu gosto. Misturado com a saliva de Naruto tornava-se muito delicioso.

- Naru-chan… - sussurrou Iruka. Podia ouvir o coração do aluno a bater rápido. Ambos arfavam por causa do beijo. – Já estou a suar… Vamos unir os nossos corpos…

O Uzumaki tremeu por todo o lado. Os cabelos loiros da nuca eriçaram-se. Iruka sorriu de canto quando sentiu o leve espasmo do jovem. Ordenou ao gurí que se deitasse, deitando-se logo a seguir por cima dele. As suas mãos hábeis percorreram cada pedacinho daquele corpo…

- O teu corpo é sublime… tão perfeito… Já te devem ter dito isto várias vezes mas…

Naruto deu um selinho rápido no mais velho.

- Mas quando é alguém especial a dizer é bem melhor. – completou a frase do professor, sorrindo. Enlaçou o pescoço do Umino, puxando-o para mais perto. As ereções roçaram. – Vem… Possui o que é teu… Afunda-te dentro de mim.

- Humm… - gemeu ele, posicionando-se na entrada do rapaz. Começou a enterrar o seu pau no corpo mais perfeito que alguma vez vira. – Vê só como ele é potente.

- Iruka-sensei! Vai… Mete ele todo de uma vez! – bradou Naruto, jogando a cabeça contra o colchão. Arqueou o corpo quando se sentiu totalmente preenchido pelo membro de Iruka. Sentiu o mestre tocar fundo, sentiu o mestre estremecer.

OoOoOoOo

No corredor, Kakashi ouviu tudo. Ouviu os gemidos de prazer de ambos. Ouviu cada frase proferida.

"Mas quando é alguém especial a dizer é bem melhor." – o que o loiro dissera atormentava-o desde aquele instante. As palavras de Naruto para ele, naquela tarde… Seriam elas reais?

Kakashi achava que não.

"Pôh, ele ama o Iruka! Ele é vil, mau… Gosta de me fazer sofrer!" – encostou-se à parede do corredor e deixou-se escorregar até ao chão. – "Vou falar com ele uma última vez e atirar-lhe todas as mentiras que me disse à sua cara!"

OoOoOoOo

- É quente dentro de ti, Naruto… - gemeu o moreno, movendo-se rapidamente dentro do corpo. Afinal, Naruto gostava de sexo rápido e forte. Ele tinha de satisfazer a divindade que se encontrava debaixo de si mesmo.

O loiro nada conseguia dizer, inebriado pelos atos do seu serviçal. Os gemidos saíam da sua boca, ecoando pelo quarto meio vazio e pelos corredores. A sua visão encontrava-se meio enevoada, devido ao tesão. Ainda assim, conseguia ver a cara coradíssima do professor, os seus cabelos colados à testa suada. Sentia a aproximação do clímax para ambos. Iruka comia-o com mais força, vigor e velocidade. Parecia fode-lo com mais vontade ainda, se isso era possível.

- Eu não estou a aguentar… Vai vir... Mais… Mais, mais, Iruka-sama! – implorou Naruto, fechando os olhos e deleitando-se. A sua próstata era constantemente tocada, oferecendo-lhe um prazer inigualável. Iruka abraçou-o com um dos braços e começou a bater uma ao loiro. Este gritou longamente, em desespero. Continha o orgasmo a qualquer custo só para sentir mais tesão ainda.

- Vamos gozar juntos, Naru-chan! – exclamou o mais velho, afundando-se uma última vez no corpo. Esvaiu-se em gozo dentro de Naruto. Foi abundante. O esperma escorreu pelas coxas do loirinho.

- Iruka-sama!! – bradou o mais novo, não aguentando ser preenchido daquela maneira imensa. Não só preenchido pelo gozo deleitoso e quente do amante. Prazer e satisfação completaram os seus desejos, quando um raio cortou a sua alma. Melou o torso e a cara com o seu sémen. Ficou a arfar, a arfar, a arfar, tentando recuperar o fôlego que Iruka lhe roubara.

O Umino apoiava-se com as mãos e pernas no colchão, recuperando também o ar que perdera. Olhou a cara do aluno. Sorriu, satisfeito consigo mesmo. Baixou-se um pouco, lambendo o rosto do gurí. O gosto era sublime. Desceu pelo pescoço até ao peito dele, deixando um rasto de saliva por onde a sua língua hábil passara. Tratou de limpar também aquela região.

- Sensei… Eu amei fazer sexo com você. – confessou-se, acariciando os cabelos castanhos húmidos do amante.

- Eu amei muito mais que tu. E sabes porquê? – selinho rápido – Porque hoje tornei realidade as fantasias com as quais tenho sonhado desde que te conheci.

O jovem adquiriu uma tonalidade muito, muito vermelha. Puxou o sensei para si num abraço carinhoso. Beijaram-se também com carinho.

- Temos de voltar para a festa, lindo. – falou o moreno, levantando-se do leito. – Tu hoje dormes cá, não?

- Claro, querido sensei! – exclamou Naruto, começando a vestir a sua roupa, olhando Iruka vestir-se também.

OoOoOoOo

Por aquela altura, Kakashi já descera para o andar de baixo. Poucas pessoas restavam na festa. Já era tarde e as pessoas começavam a despedir-se. Ele nem pensava em despedida. Encontrava-se a beber. Beber para esquecer, era o seu lema em momentos como aquele. Mas estava sóbrio. A música deixara de tocar. As últimas pessoas que ali se encontravam, nomeadamente Genma, Deidara e Itachi, vieram dizer um "adeus" para ele e saíram da casa.

Ouviu o barulho de passos que se aproximavam.

"Parece que acabaram o que tinham a fazer no ninho." – pensou o grisalho, sarcasticamente. Deixou-se estar onde estava, esperando que o casal aparecesse.

Foi aí que Iruka e Naruto apareceram, como se nada tivesse passado.

- Alô? Cadê toda a gente? – perguntou o loiro, olhando a sala. Olhou o relógio de pulso. Pôh, já era quase meia-noite.

- Ainda tem alguém aqui. – observou Iruka, olhando Kakashi. Sorriu para o outro professor e este retribuiu com um sorriso cínico. Avançou até o casal ali parado.

- Naruto, preciso de falar contigo sobre uma coisa. Importas-te de ir lá fora? – indagou, sorrindo falsamente.

- Claro, sensei. Porque não? – e começou a dirigir-se para a porta, seguido por Kakashi.

Iruka olhou-os afastarem-se, curioso. Qual seria o negócio que Kakashi queria tratar com Naruto?

OoOoOoOo

Já lá fora e com a porta de casa fechada, Kakashi jogou Naruto contra o muro alto do jardim.

- Que foi agora?! Ficou louco de vez? – perguntou Naruto, mudando a sua expressão habitualmente fria para uma expressão mais furiosa.

- Não fiquei louco. Tu deixas-me louco com as tuas mentiras. O que ganhas com o facto de me fazeres sofrer? Sentes prazer, é? – o olhar de ambos cruzou-se, agora mais do que nunca.

- Mas quais mentiras, Hatake? Aliás, nem sei do que o senhor está a falar. – e afastou o seu olhar.

- As mentiras que me contas! Tu amas-me, Naruto?! Han?! – gritou Kakashi, descontrolado. Apertou mais o colarinho da camisa do gurí.

O loiro permaneceu calado.

- Sinto por si aquilo que nunca senti por mais ninguém. Sinto a sua falta ao meu lado todos os dias. Sinto ciúmes. Sinto algo enorme por si. Inexplicável para mim, uma pessoa que nunca amou ninguém. Penso em você mais do que penso em qualquer outra pessoa. Desejo a sua atenção. Desejo o seu afeto. Não poderei eu chamar a isto de amor?

Kakashi fraquejou mas, ainda assim, sorriu cinicamente.

- Mas quando é alguém especial a dizer é bem melhor. Lembras-te destas palavras?

O estudante arregalou os olhos. Ele sabia! Kakashi sabia! Escutara cada palavra e, provavelmente, cada gemido que da sua boca saíra. Baixou a cabeça, evitando o olhar desapontado e ao mesmo tempo frio que recebia do professor.

- Lembro. – disse ele baixinho, mais para si do que para o homem.

- Como posso eu acreditar que tu me amas se tu vais para a cama com qualquer um?!

- Eu… Eu amo-o… Não pode apenas acreditar no que eu digo? Nem que seja uma vez na vida. Por favor… Apenas… Faça-me feliz. – falou Naruto, olhando Kakashi nos olhos, procurando sinais de aprovação.

- Eu preciso de pensar, Naruto. – declarou então o Hatake. – E não prometo nada.

- Vai-se arrepender para o resto da vida se tomar uma má decisão. Então, pense bem. – disse por último. Voltou para dentro de casa, deixando Kakashi sozinho no jardim.

O que faria Kakashi?

Continua


End file.
